Suite Life Get Away
by Football HB 42
Summary: Zack and the Gang finally have there graduation


I do NOT own the charters the creators of The Suite Life on Deck do!

THE ONLY CHARTER I OWN IS HUNTER

AND IN SOME PARTS I DID FAST FORWARD TO A LONGER TIME

"Hey Cody do you think you could do my English homework?" I said.

"No I am not going to do you homework everyday because you are to lazy!" Cody said.

"Well this is a thing that brothers do." I said.

"No its not a good brother could do his own homework!" Cody said.

"Fine then I've got to find Mia anyways so see you later." I said. So when I was trying to find Mia, I ran into London and she says to me. "Hey will you hold this sign for the Tipton helicopter to see so they could bring me my allowance from my dad." "Well I am actually trying to find Mia because we have been together for 4 months and it our anniversary so I want to give her this necklace that has a picture of me and her in it." I said. "And I don't care so here." London said. So, when the helicopter came it blew the sign right out of my hands so the helicopter didn't see the sign so he took off back into the sky and London started chasing me around the boat. So, when I lost her when we were running I ran into Mia and I said "Hey Mia I have been looking for you everywhere so you do know it's our anniversary so I wanted to give you this." "Zack its beautiful I LOVE it Thank you!" Mia said. " Well its one of a kind …just like you." I said. So then Mr. Mosby came and said. " Zack what are you doing off the job?" "Well there's nobody here to serve so I am just taking a quick break until people come and want a drink." I said. "Well carry on then…" Mosby said. So when I was walking to my cabin I ran into Woody and he said. "Hey Zack you want to go shot hoops?" "No thanks I am trying to get reservations for a dinner in the Aqua Lounge for me and Mia's anniversary so I wish I could!" I said. "Well I understand so see you around." Woody said. "Alright see you around." I said. So when I was headed to the Aqua Lounge I ran into Marcus and I said to him. " Hey Marcus do you think you could do me a favor and please sign this card for Mosby so I can sweet talk him into letting me have a reservations for the Aqua Lounge for tonight for me and Mia because its our anniversary I want to impress her." "Well okay this is the only "Little Little" thing I am doing for you okay." Marcus said. "Okay thanks I own you 1." I said. " Your welcome." Marcus said. So, when I gave Mosby his gift he gave me tickets right away to the Aqua Lounge…

So, when got Mia to go on her date she said "Were are we going?" "I cant tell." I said. So when we arrived at the Aqua Lounge she was amazed because Seven Sea High students are not allowed in the Aqua Lounge so she was very impressed and she gave me a hug like there was not tomorrow. " So Zack how did you get reservations here?" Mia said. "I just know a couple off people who I can go to anytime!" I said. "Well alright then!" Mia said.

So, when me and Mia's date was over I went back to my cabin and Marcus was sitting in there writing a new song for an album that he was making and I said " Uh, Marcus what are you doing?" "My uncle Murray who is a movie producer called and said I need to write an album for my new movie I am going to be in 2 months when school is over so I have to write 3 more songs by next month so I need to get busy." Marcus said.

So, the next morning I woke up by someone playing the piano! "Really Marcus cant you wait till' lunch it is already lunch well alright then." I said.

When I was on my way too the juice bar for work Bailey stopped me and said. " Hey have you seen Cody I really need to ask him a question." " No I haven't seen him anywhere." I said.

THE NEXT DAY

When I was on my way to class I felt someone touch me on the back and he was a new student who was starting our class and his name was Hunter and he asked me where Ms. Tutwhiler's class was and I said " Just follow me and I will show you." "Thanks." Hunter said.

GRADUATION DAY!

Well I saw mom and dad behind half of the other parents and there were smiling and waving with Dad with a video camera taping the whole graduation so Ms. Tutwhiler started the graduation song and everybody walked in a sat down in there assigned seats and Ms. Tutwhiler called all of our names in alphabetical order and we went one by one to get our diplomas and then we went back to our chairs and then she said "Bye Seven Sea High Graduates."!


End file.
